


Do hiccup cures really work?

by HeavenlyMeow



Category: Bleach
Genre: After Arrancar Arc, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuchiki Byakuya, Consensual Sex, Hiccups, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Secret Relationship, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Abarai Renji, hiccup cures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMeow/pseuds/HeavenlyMeow
Summary: I wrote this at 2am so I apologise if it's not written extremely well. I mainly wrote it for myself but decided to share it.-------------------Byakuya gets the hiccups for the first time while visiting the World of the Living and the gang try to help him cure them. Will they work?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 23





	Do hiccup cures really work?

After Aizen’s defeat, 1st Division Captain Yamamoto had instructed Byakuya and Renji to remain in the World of the Living to take care of any Hollows that may have been missed.  
Byakuya had tried to convince him that Renji, Rukia and Ichigo would be sufficient but Captain Yamamoto had insisted he stay.

Urahara had offered up his place as accommodation while they remained in the World of the Living but Byakuya wanted to be with Rukia. Since she is currently staying at Ichigo’s, that wasn’t going to happen. 

= URAHARA’S STORE =

Urahara leads Byakuya into the room they have prepared for him.  
“This will be your room while you stay with us. I hope it will suffice?” Urahara opens the door.

Byakuya looks around to see a futon, desk and chair. A few scrolls decorate the walls but the room is pretty basic. Byakuya is use to living in a mansion where the rooms are 4 times bigger than this. It’s making him feel a little claustrophobic.  
“Do you not have something a little bigger?” he questions.  
“We don’t?” Urahara answers turning on his heel to leave.  
“Dinner will be ready soon.” Urahara yells back as he walks away. Byakuya opens the window, letting in a fresh breeze.

One hour later, Byakuya enters the dining area to find Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Inoue, Sado and Ishida sitting around the table.  
“Nii-sama.” Rukia announces.  
Everyone turns to face Byakuya as Urahara exits the kitchen holding a tray of food.  
“Just in time. Dinner is ready.” He places the tray on the table as they all ooooh and ahhhh at the delicious food. Tessai follows with more food as Jinta and Ururu carry the drinks.

Byakuya is about to sit beside Rukia when Renji and Ichigo pull him down in between them.  
“Captain, there’s space here.” Renji says in high spirits. 

Ichigo starts filling Byakuya’s plate with food as Renji pours him some sake.  
“I’ve been waiting all day for this…. Eat up Byakuya. It’s really good stuff.” Ichigo then starts grabbing food for himself. 

As everyone starts eating and drinking and chatting about their day, Byakuya picks up his chopsticks and looks down at the full plate.  
He first picks up a piece of meat and brings it up to his mouth, chewing slowly.  
“Mmm.” He mutters to himself as the meat hits his tongue.  
“Good right?” Ichigo comments as he watches Byakuya.

Renji picks up a sake cup and hands it to his Captain.  
“This is some of the best Sake in the World of the Living. Try it.”  
Byakuya takes the cup from Renji and takes a sip. His eyes widen.  
“It’s good.” Byakuya takes another sip.

Over the next few hours, they enjoy each other’s company and good food.  
For most of the night, Byakuya has been observing. He’s not much of a talker.  
As it starts to get late, Inoue and Rukia have started feeling tired so Sado offers to walk them home. Ishida has gone into the kitchen to help Tessai with the clean up as Jinta and Ururu had fallen asleep, curled up on the floor.

That leaves Urahara, Renji, Ichigo and Byakuya still sitting around the table.

An awkward silence falls over them. Renji looks to Ichigo who just shrugs his shoulders.  
Byakuya takes another sip of sake enjoying the silence. 

*hiccup*

Urahara, Renji and Ichigo turn to Byakuya just as his body jerks.  
Byakuya puts a hand to his chest as his places the sake cup on the table.

“Did you just…?” Ichigo asks just as he hears another –

*hic*

“Byakuya’s got the hiccups.” Ichigo yells as a smile crosses his face. Renji looks confused.  
“What are hiccups?” he asks curious.  
Urahara clears his throat.  
“Ahem. You see, hiccups are an involuntary contraction of the diaphragm.” He points to his abdomen.

Byakuya takes another sip of Sake followed by a hiccup. 

“I would say it was caused by a mix of food and Sake.” Urahara pours himself of cup.  
“But why aren’t the rest of us getting hiccups? We all ate the same food and drank the same Sake.” Renji wonders.  
“Not everyone gets hiccups. Byakuya isn’t use to food and Sake from our world, so that could be why.” Ichigo explains.

Renji looks at his Captain as his body jerks from another hiccup.  
“Do they hurt?” he asks Byakuya.  
“They are uncom- *hic* fortable.” He takes another sip of Sake.

“You may want to stop drinking that.” Urahara suggests. “It might make them worse.”  
Byakuya hiccups then puts the cup on the table.

“Try holding your breath. That usually helps when I get hiccups.” Ichigo recommends.  
Byakuya looks to Urahara who nods. Byakuya takes a deep breath and holds it. After 40 seconds, his face begins to go red. He can’t hold it for much longer.  
“Hey. Don’t die on us.” Ichigo panics.  
Byakuya lets all the air out… They then wait.

*hiccup*

“Hmmm, didn’t work.” Ichigo says then yells toward the kitchen. “Ishida, bring me a glass of water will ya.”  
Ishida pops his head into the room. “Get it yourself, I’m busy.”  
“Byakuya’s got the hiccups.” He tells Ishida.  
“Ohh… Gotcha.” Ishida disappears back into the kitchen. They hear water running for a few seconds before Ishida walks into the dining area and places the glass of water on the table in front of Byakuya.  
“Here you go.”  
“What do *hic* I do with this? *hic*” Byakuya looks down at the glass.  
“Hold your nose and drink it as fast as you can.” Ichigo instructs as he holds his own nose as a demonstration.  
“Ridiculous *hic*.” Byakuya pushes the glass away.  
“Do you want to get rid of those hiccups or not?” Urahara chimes in.  
Byakuya glares at Urahara from across the table then sighs as he picks up the glass. He uses his other hand to pinch his nose and brings the glass to his lips. He begins drinking the water as he tilts his head back.

When the glass if empty, he lets go of his nose and puts the glass back on the table.  
They wait.

*hic*

Byakuya sighs. 

“Ishida! Get some sugar and a spoon.” Ichigo instructs.  
Ishida runs into the kitchen, grabs a spoon and a jar of sugar then runs back into the dining area handing them to Ichigo.  
Ichigo opens the jar and uses the spoon to scoop some out. He holds it out to Byakuya.  
“Swallow this.”

Byakuya looks at the spoon.  
“What is *hic* that?”  
“It’s sugar.. Take it.”  
Byakuya takes the spoon and carefully puts it to his lips. He slips the spoon into his mouth and swallows the sugar all at once. 

*cough* *cough* *hic* *cough*

Ichigo pats Byakuya on the back as it seems the sugar didn’t go down too well.  
“Are you okay?” Ichigo asks concerned.  
“Are you try- *hic* ing to make fun of me *hic*?” Byakuya hiccups have gotten a little faster. He begins to stand up as he’s not in the mood for their games.

Renji grabs his sleeve to stop him.  
“Wait Captain.”  
“I’m *hic* going to my room *hic*.” Byakuya pulls his sleeve from Renji’s grasp and leaves.

Renji, Ichigo and Ishida look to Urahara as he just shrugs and sips on his Sake.

Back in his room, Byakuya sits at the desk and looks out of the window. He can see the moon high in the sky, only a few stars shining dimly around it.  
As a hiccup jerks his body, he puts a hand to his stomach and looks down.

*hic*

His stomach pushes out.

KNOCK KNOCK  
“Captain?”  
Renji’s voice is heard in the hallway.

“Come in *hic*.” Byakuya removes his hand from his stomach and stands up just as Renji enters.  
“Is everything okay?” Renji asks concerned.  
“Just *hic* fine. You don’t *hic* need to worry *hic* about me.”

Renji slides the door closed and walks over to Byakuya. He can’t leave his Captain like this.

“Ichigo told me of another way that may cure these hiccups.”  
“Did he *hic* now.” Byakuya’s clearly not interested in being made to look like a fool again.  
“Ichigo knows about our relationship. That’s the only reason he told me about this cure. He didn’t bring it up earlier because.. well.” Renji begins to go red in the cheeks.  
“You told *hic* him. About us *hic*? What were yo- *hiccup* you thinking? What if he *hic* opens his big mou- *hic* mouth and everyone *hiccup* finds out.” Byakuya grabs Renji by the collar.

Renji stares into Byakuya’s piercing grey eyes. “I didn’t tell him. He found out on his own.”  
Byakuya lets Renji go and turns away.

“Leave *hic*.”

“I will not.” Renji turns him around so they face each other and forces his lips onto Byakuya’s. Byakuya pulls away and goes to slap him, but Renji is too quick and grabs his wrist.  
“Let me help you.” He pleads.  
Byakuya sighs. “Fine. What’s thi- *hiccup* this cure Ichigo *hic* told you about?”

Renji lets Byakuya’s wrist go and starts going red again.  
“Well….Ichigo said an orgasm could cure hiccups.”  
Renji waits to be yelled at but it never comes. He notices Byakuya is also going red.  
”Is that *hic* right?”  
Renji nods.  
“*hiccup* Okay.”

Renji gives Byakuya a big smile then pulls him in close, kissing him again. This time a bit more softly.  
They move over to the futon where Byakuya lowers himself down onto his back, Renji getting down on all fours to hover over him.  
Renji gently brushes some of Byakuya’s hair out of his face so he can see his beautiful features. Byakuya reaches up to stroke his cheek.

They’ve been in this position many times before but this time, Byakuya seems more vulnerable. His body is under the hiccups control and Renji is kind of enjoying it.

As Renji starts kissing Byakuya on the neck, Byakuya tries to keep his moans quiet.  
“Ichigo took them all out for ice cream so we could be alone.” Renji tells Byakuya.  
“I see *hic*.”

Renji goes back to kissing his neck but this time Byakuya moans a bit louder. Each moan interrupted by a hiccup every few seconds. Renji has noticed the hiccups have gotten a little bit faster.  
Was this cure not going to work? Ichigo had told him he had read about it online. What if this was some sort of joke? Would Ichigo do that to him? 

Byakuya notices Renji has stop kissing him and runs his fingers through Renji’s red hair.  
“What’s wr- *hiccup* wrong?” he asks in a low voice.  
Renji snaps out of it.  
“Huh? Oh. It’s nothing.” Renji goes back to kissing his neck making his way down. He opens the top of Byakuya’s hakama showing his chest. He runs a finger along Byakuya’s clavicle bone as Byakuya’s neck caves in from a hiccup.  
He finds this all so interesting, how hiccups can cause a body to react this way. His torn between helping his Captain cure these hiccups and enjoying them.

Byakuya begins to untie Renji’s white waist strap as Renji continues to run his finger down from the clavicle to the nipple. As his waist strap comes off, his hakama falls open. Byakuya can see Renji is getting hard, so he puts his hand into the top of Renji’s loincloth and cups his cock. 

“Oi..” Renji’s body twitches. “I’m supposed to be helping you remember.”  
Byakuya gives him a cheeky grin.

Renji moves his hand down to Byakuya’s waist and unties his strap, opening his hakama. As a hiccup rocks his body, Renji looks on, entranced. He places a hand on Byakuya’s stomach as another hiccup pushes it out.  
“Wow. This feels so weird.” Renji can’t look away.  
“How do *hic* you think it *hic* feels for me *hic*.” Baykuya replies.  
Renji then remembers what he’s supposed to be doing.  
“Oh, right. Sorry.”

He moves his hand away and leans down to kiss Byakuya. Byakuya wraps his arms around Renji’s neck pulling him down on top of him as their cocks rub on each other. Renji grinds his hips back and forth as their kisses become hungrier.  
Renji soon pulls away as they both pant heavily. Byakuya’s hiccups louder than before. 

Renji unties his loincloth which has gotten a bit wet, then unties Byakuya’s.  
He rolls Byakuya over onto his stomach and lifts his hips. His puts his fingers into Byakuya’s mouth who then traces his tongue around each finger making sure they are nice and wet.  
Renji then holds onto Byakuya’s hip and places one finger on the rim of his behind. He slowly pushes it in as Byakuya tightens around it.

“Hah *hic* Hah.”

He then slips in the second and third finger feeling the warmth inside of Byakuya. He moves his fingers a little, feeling for the prostate while also making sure to stretch the hole a bit more.  
Byakuya’s body twitches as Renji hits the spot.  
“Ren- *hiccup* Ji.” Byakuya pleads.

Renji loves hearing his name on Byakuya lips. It’s a sound he will never get sick off. 

He pulls his fingers out slowly and takes hold of his now erect cock. He directs it to Byakuya’s hole and begins pushing it in.  
He starts off slowly, moving his hips in and out at an even pace, his hands on Byakuya’s hips. As his cock nudges Byakuya’s prostate, Byakuya lets out a loud moan.

“HAAAA *hic*”

Renji then realises that in this position, he can’t see Byakuya’s beautiful face as it expresses pleasure. So, he pulls out.  
“Turn over.” He demands.  
Byakuya does as he is told, rolling over onto his back. Byakuya is usually the one giving orders but in the bedroom, Renji has control. This is a side of Byakuya only he has seen. A man who keeps his emotions hidden to the outside world, but when they are together he sees a different man. A man he loves with all of his heart.

Renji lifts Byakuya’s hips up and thrusts into him. 

“Hah *hic* Ren- *hiccup* ji.. hah.“

He starts grinding a bit faster, making sure he is hitting the right spot. From Byakuya’s reaction, he definitely is. Hearing Byakuya moan and hiccup is turning him on so badly, he doesn’t want this to end.  
If this is going to cure his hiccups, he wants to enjoy them right till the end. So, he holds his arms out to Byakuya who takes hold and Renji pulls him up onto his lap.  
Byakuya wraps his arms around his neck as he bounces on Renji’s cock.

Renji puts his hands on Byakuya’s waist to help keep him steady as they continue to ride the wave of pleasure coursing through their bodies.  
Byakuya’s cock is seeping a lot which Renji knows means he’s getting close. He takes hold of Byakuya’s cock and starts pumping.

*hic* *hiccup*

Byakuya throws his head back as he finally reaches orgasm, followed by Renji.  
Byakuya falls into Renji's arms as they both pant heavily.

“Haaaah *hic* haaaah”

“It didn’t work?” Renji says pretending to be disappointed.  
Byakuya lifts himself up and looks at Renji.  
“They’ve at least slowed do- *hic* down.” Byakuya points out.

As they sit on the floor in each other’s arms, Byakuya hiccups a few more times before they finally stop.


End file.
